jordworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Human Gods The Human pantheon of deities can be separated into two distinct groups, though some cross over occurs with some. Those groups are as follows: Ancient Gods These gods predate The Raising. Worship of these gods in Vela'haar was scarce prior to The Raising. Today it is still uncommon for truly devout followers of these specific gods, especially in Velha. There are many Ancient Gods that have been completely forgotten or replaced by more contemporary deities. * Zallavis: Neutral. The god of magic that has only recently begun to be worshiped once again in Vehla. He is an Ancient God that existed prior to The Raising. His domains are the same as Boccob from the PHB. * Yth'ga: Neutral Evil. God of death. He is one of the few Ancient Gods worshiped in the current age. Same domains as Nerull from PHB. * Sha'lah: Neutral. God of nature. He is one of the main gods for the southern human tribes. Many killoren, and elves (outside the Quari and Raihu lands) worship him as well. Same domains as Obad-Hai from PHB. * Rakaashakaar: Chaotic Evil. Rakaashakaar is a name whispered by mad men and screamed by insane tribes of goblins. He is the Lord of the Dark, the Ender, the Endless Maw. * Astaeleroz/Tenshari: Lawful Neutral. Astaeleroz is a dual natured god of death and life, giving release to those that suffer and hunting those that do not respect life. The Raihu worship Astaeleroz under the name Tenshari and symbols of Tenshari are common in Raihu shrines. Astaeleroz was destroyed by a being from the Dark Wilds during The Raising, but was reborn in 1015 A.R. Astaeleroz's domains are: Healing, Death, Protection, and Law. Gods of the New Age These gods appeared after The Raising. Some of them were mortals that were elevated to godhood during the chaotic and uncertain times immediately following that cataclysmic time. Still others were servants and messengers of Ancient Gods that filled the void left by their master's disappearance. Many were recognized and first worshiped by the humans of western Jord, now called Aliah. * Galad: Chaotic Good. God of strength and battle. He is heavily worshiped in Aliah and many attribute him as the main reason Aliah was able to win independence from Vehla. His symbol is a sword striking a broken chain. His favored weapon is the longsword. Same domains as Kord from PHB. * Orthis: Lawful Good. The hammer of justice. Orthis is the god of chivalry, order and justice. The Order of the Hammer follows his teachings. His symbol is a hammer radiating gold light. His favored weapon is a warhammer. Same domains as Heironeous from PHB. * Marok: Chaotic Evil. God of bloodshed. He is the younger brother of Galad and symbolizes the evil and violent side of battle. He also is heavily worshiped by many of the goblin tribes of the Black Peaks. His symbol is a blood caked blade. His favored weapon is any weapon that is designed to cause unnecessary pain. Same domains as Erythnul in PHB. * Uric: Lawful neutral. God of law and retribution. While not the most popular of gods Uric is still honored in Aliah and Falhast. Where Orthis is the enforcer of justice Uric is the dispenser of punishment. His symbol is a gleaming black and white stone split evenly down the middle. His favored weapon is the mace. Same domains as St. Cuthbert from PHB. * Helos: Neutral Good. God of the sun and life. The Yapai tribe of southern Jord follow him, as do many Aliahn and Falhasti farmers. His symbol is a golden or bronze sun solemn face with a beard and hair that extends out like the beams of the sun. Same domains as Pelor from PHB. * Skyrr: Chaotic Neutral. God of winter and the dead. Worshipped in Falhast as the caretaker to the spirits of the dead and the bringer of winter. Favored weapon is a battle axe. His symbol is a ice encrusted totem used for death rites. Domains: Death, Weather, Cold, Chaos. * Shelvanna: Neutral Good. Goddess of the waters and healing. The Goddess' Eye is said to be where Shelvanna wept at the atrocities Marok visited on her first creations, the beautiful tryton. The lake covered the cities of her children and hid their graves from the world. Her symbol is a blue pool surrounding a fertile green island. Her domains are: Healing, Water, and Weather. * Allaniss: Chaotic Neutral, God of love, lust and beauty. Allaniss' beauty was so great that she drove the brothers Marok and Galad to battle for a millennia. Her symbol is a pair of ruby red roses. Her domains are: Love, Lust, and Freedom. Goliath Gods The pantheon of the Goliaths is the same as it is listed in Race of Stone. Elf Gods * Cal'rithion: The masculine side of the Quari bitheistic religion. He represents the negotiating and peace keeping side of Quari culture. Cal'rithion is the golden eagle, the rising sun. Some theologists believe that Cal'rithion is the same being as Helos, but most Quari deny this. Cal'rithion's domains are: Law, Good, Protection, and Sun. * Sehlia: The feminine side of the Quari bitheistic religion. She represents the wild origins of the Quari and their connection to nature. Sehlia is the watchful owl, the waxing moon. Sehlia's domains are: Animal, Good, Plant and Moon (subdomain of Darkness). * Kitsuami: The winged fox and Lord of the Raihu. Their legends say he was a Raihu of legendary prowess that created their valley with a single swing of his spear. He is depicted as a great silver and blue fox with nine tails and great feathered wings. His favored weapon is a spear. His domains are: Animal, Glory, Void, and Trickery. * Tenshari: See Astaeleroz. Category:Religion